Kokkaku Karushi
Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here.CLIK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS VIEW SOURCE! And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Kokkaku is a tall japanese male, standing at 5’10. He has nose length black/dark blue hair and yellow eyes. A devious natural smile and fair skin. No real blemishes visible on his face or anything of that sort. Along his arms, legs, and on his back are small scars, caused by his bone quirk. Costumed Appearance Kokkaku’s hero costume has a sense of villainy to it. He dawns black and white face paint to give his body the illusion of a skeleton, along with this is a open faced tuxedo, showing his bare stomach and the rib like body paint he wears. The paint covers his whole body, usually as a fight progresses he will lose the top of the suit. Personality Kokkaku is a rather smug individual, flirty with people but has a domineering personality. He can get aggressive rather quickly, depending on the circumstances. He’s sort of a loverboy, falling rather easily but falling a lot. He’s smug and confident, very much an extrovert. Character Background Kokkaku was born of a father with a bone manipulating quirk, and a mother with a healing quirk. Their son born with a mix of the two, not being able to use his father’s quirk as efficiently as him, and unable to use his mothers on another person. Instead he’s able to use the base of them both, a self regeneration which he has to focus on and the hardening and manipulation of his bones. From a young age his parents pushed him to be a hero, they both were in the field of medicine. His mother a doctor, his father a nurse. They believed their son had the potential of greatness in the Hero World. He trained in martial arts at a young age, using his quirk to progress further. His naturally high durability and toughness, he could take more hits then the average person before going down. This gave him a natural advantage during his skirmishes in and out of class. Because of his parents pushing him towards their dreams for him he grew an ego, believing he had potential for greatness and he would only go to the best school, U.A High. His dreams were being aided by his family and those around him, giving him positive praise and trying to help the boy achieve his dreams. He did well in middle school, one of the top students in his grade. This set him up nearly as best he could for the entrance exams to U.A. His acceptance to U.A and the series of events that lead up to it only cemented the boy's mindset of himself, making him believe he could become one of, no, the top hero. Character Aspects # His good looks along with his attitude and the circumstances in which he was raised, give him an inflated ego. # His flirtatious nature doesn't really know when to turn on or off, rather he's constantly flirting with females. This can lead to large misunderstandings and him being in a position none would be envious of. # Kokkaku is rather sympathetic with those he believes to be below himself, offering to help more then he probably can or should. This leads to him being easily exploitable or easily appealed to by most people. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Bone Hardening 'The ability to harden and reshape the bones in the body. This is done to the point of excess when the bones become hard as metal, easily being able to rip through the quirk users skin, as well as poke through it. This is where the second part of the quirk is used, regenerating the damage the user sustains when they focus on the damage. '''Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive